1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that includes a display device, for example, a liquid crystal display, and an input sensing device such as a touch panel disposed on the display screen of the display element, accepts a manipulative input entered by a user, and changes a display set on the display screen of the display device according to the manipulative input, a method to be implemented in the apparatus, and a program to be installed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various pieces of portable electronic equipment designed to be carried and used outside home, for example, a digital video camera, a digital still camera, a portable cellular phone, and a portable music player have been utilized these days.
For the portable electronic equipment, a so-called thin display element such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic electroluminescent panel (organic EL panel) is adopted from the viewpoint of compactness and lightweight.
In the case of the portable electronic equipment, the size of the display screen of a mounted display element is often equal to or smaller than 4 inch in terms of meeting a purpose of carrying the portable electronic equipment and ensuring practicability. For example, some digital video cameras adopt a display element whose screen size is 3.2 inch. In the case of the portable cellular phone, a mounted display element has at most a screen size of about 3.5 inch.
In the portable electronic equipment, for the purpose of meeting a demand for a compact design of equipment and improving operability, a touch panel is placed on the display screen of a display element, and the display element and touch panel constitute an input unit that accepts an indicating manipulation (indicative input) entered by a user.
Therefore, when items and icons displayed on the display screen are diversely varied, a user can enter various indicative inputs at the portable electronic equipment by way of the display element and touch panel.
As an invention relating to portable electronic equipment including the input unit composed of the display element and touch panel, there is an invention disclosed in JP-A-2004-343662 (patent document 1). In the patent document 1, an invention relating to an imaging apparatus that has an operating unit composed of a display element and a touch panel and that has the operability and discernment thereof improved for smooth designation of a facility or adjustment thereof is disclosed.